


I Just Wanted To be like You

by Mania2803



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mania2803/pseuds/Mania2803
Summary: Jak bardzo świat Tony'ego zmieniłby się, gdyby to nie on poświęcił swe życie w celu pokonania Thanosa, tylko chłopak, którego traktował niczym syna?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	I Just Wanted To be like You

Gdy pierwszy raz w środku nocy obudziły ją krzyki, nie miała bladego pojęcia, w jakim miejscu się znajduje, i dlaczego je słyszy. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niej, że dźwięki te wydobywają się z gardła mężczyzny leżącego tuż obok. Wtedy też oświecała małą nocną lampkę, i delikatnie szturchała śpiącego, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by wybudzić go z dręczącego koszmaru. — Tony… — szeptała, delikatnie dotykając jego ramię. Zwykle właśnie ten delikatny gest pozwalał na wybudzenie mężczyzny. Niebezpiecznym było używanie większej siły w stosunku do śpiącego. Mogło to skończyć się nieświadomym przywołaniem zbroi, co nie należało do najmilszych wspomnień Pepper. Sam dotyk był więcej niż wystarczający. — Znowu…? — zapytała, pomimo znania odpowiedzi na pytanie. Mężczyzna uniósł się do siadu, i zakrył twarz dłońmi, mając nadzieję, że gest ten pozwoli mu pozbyć się męczących go wspomnień. — Tak… Przepraszam — wydukał, przecierając oczy. — Po prostu… — Wiem — kobieta przerwała mu w pół słowa. Ścisnęła delikatnie jego ramię. — Nie tłumacz się. Mówiłam, że nie musisz — uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco. Następnie pochyliła się nad nim i pocałowała w rozpalone czoło. — Skoczę zobaczyć co u Morgan. Gdy tylko kobieta opuściła sypialnię, Stark na powrót opadł na poduszki. Miał wrażenie, jakby całe powietrze wraz z siłami z niego uszło, pozostawiając pustą skorupę. Gdy tylko ośmielił się zamknąć oczy, przed oczami stawał mu obraz Petera. Momentalnie wstał z łóżka, i podszedł ku drzwiom balkonowym, by wyjść na zewnątrz. Chłodne powietrze było dokładnie tym, czego w tamtym momencie potrzebował. Oparł zmęczone ciało o barierkę, i spoglądał w nicość, próbując znaleźć w niej odpowiedź na nurtujące go pytanie. Czy mógł zrobić więcej? Westchnął, przymykając oczy. Miał wszystkiego serdecznie dość. Najbardziej dobijała go niemoc. Wiedział, że tym razem nie da rady wszystkiego odkręcić. — Tony, zaraz zamarzniesz — usłyszał głos Pepper, a wraz z nim poczuł, jak ciepły materiał otula jego ciało. — Kogo to teraz obchodzi. — odparł, strzepując go z ramion. Stokroć wolał ból wywołany przez zimno. Po cichu liczył, że zakryje on ten wywołany stratą Parkera. — Dla Twojej informacji mnie. I Morgan, gdybyś przypadkiem o niej zapomniał. — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Zacisnął przez to mocno dłonie na barierce. Jego rodzina była wszystkim, co mu pozostało. W tamtej chwili liczył jednak, że da mu święty spokój, i pozwoli cierpieć w samotności. — Nie daję rady, okej? Po prostu nie daję! — wybuchł, odwracając się twarzą w stronę Pepper. — Do kurwy, to ja powinienem być na jego miejscu! To przeze mnie zaczął się ten cały jebany nonsens. I na mnie powinien się skończyć! — wykrzyczał, gestykulując gwałtownie. — Kiedy przestaniesz brać na swoje barki odpowiedzialność za cały świat? — odparła gwałtownie. Widząc jednak, jak człowiek, którego kochała rozsypywał się na jej oczach, szybko zmieniła ton. — Tony, musisz nauczyć się z tym żyć. Wiem jak to boli. — Nie, nie wiesz. — Przerwał jej w pół słowa. — Nikt nie wie. To nie Was wspomniał… To nie Wasze przeznaczenie zmienił. — dodał, siadając po ścianą. — Jakie znowu przeznaczenie? Przecież uratował nas wszystkich. To dzięki niemu dostaliśmy szansę na wychowanie naszej córki razem. — Podniosła zapomniany koc, i usiadła obok Tony’ego, okrywając go nim. — Jest coś, o czym mi nie mówisz. Mężczyzna schował twarz w dłoniach. Ani razu od śmierci Peter’a nie uronił ani łzy. Obiecał to sobie wraz z wydanym przez chłopaka ostatnim oddechem. Teraz jednak miał wrażenie, że przegrywa z własnym organizmem. — Rozmawiałem ze Stephenem. On… powiedział mi… — zaczął spokojnie. Następne słowa z trudem przeszły mu przez gardło. — Mieliśmy jedną szansę na pokonanie Thanosa. Jedną. Zakładała ona… — westchnął głęboko — zakładała ona moją śmierć. To ja miałem być tym, który pośle dupka do piachu. Ale jakimś cudem Pete wiedział o tym. I… i… — W tym momencie jego nikła samokontrola całkowicie się rozpadła. Opuścił głowę i pozwolił płynąć łzom, które gromadziły się w nim od dłuższego czasu. — Tony… — tylko tyle była w stanie wydusić z siebie Pepper. Objęła mężczyznę, który momentalnie oparł głowę na jej piersi, wypłakując się w nią. — Ja po prostu chciałem być taki jak ty — wydukał cicho, a wraz z tym skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Z początku kobieta nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego właśnie to zdanie padło z ust Tony’ego. Olśnienie nadeszło jednak zaraz po powrocie wspomnieniami do dnia, w którym pokonali Tytana. Pamiętała, że Peter wypowiedział jakieś słowa zanim pstryknął palcami. Była jednak wtedy za daleko, by je usłyszeć. Tony jednak był zaraz obok. Jeżeli faktycznie było to zdanie wprost odnoszące się do niego… — Boże… — mówiąc to mocniej otuliła ciało mężczyzny. Do tej pory nie była w stanie zrozumieć dlaczego aż tak przeżywał śmierć Parkera. Oczywiście, zdawała sobie sprawę, że chłopak był jak syn dla Starka, jednakże nowa informacja zmieniała całkowicie jej pogląd na jego śmierć. — Przepraszam. — Uniosła po tym głowę, i utkwiła swe spojrzenie w gwiazdach, które tej nocy świeciły niesamowicie jasno. — Dziękuję — wyszeptała bezdźwięcznie, po czym szczelniej okryła ich kocem.


End file.
